Somnus Nemoris
by YoriYoriko
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah pendek tentang sebuah kota. Dimana sebuah kota dengan pemimpin yang haus kekuasaan dan kesenangan duniawi yang mengakibatkan kota yang awalnya menjadi idaman semua orang hancur perlahan-lahan. /Read n Review, Don't Like Don't Read, Bad Summary./


OS

 **Somnus Nemoris**

 **...**

 **Naruto, ⓒMashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Warning : EYD? Gtw, Typo(s) ga punah, Sangat jauh dari perfect (beneran!), OOC super, Alur berantakan, Gaje, semi-canon,dll.**

 **.**

 **Slight, HinaSaku and SasuHina (hanya percakapannya saja)**

 **...**

Konoha, kota yang sangat indah dan makmur. Kota yang disegan-segani oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kota yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua orang, baik yang mempunyai niat jahat maupun baik. Kota yang sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan, warganyapun turut mengikuti dengan senang hati. Cinta dan kasih sayang para penduduk membuat betah pengunjung kota tersebut. Kota dengan seribu satu keunikan dan kebaikan yang dipancarkannya. Kota yang hijau, karena masih banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sana. Segala pujian teruntuk kota itu dan penduduknya.

Dan, semua itu hanyalah sebuah memori indah yang akan tercatat di buku sejarah tentang kota itu. Setelah penantian beberapa tahun, akhirnya walikota dari kota itu terganti. Yang awalnya adalah seorang yang tegas, bijaksana, dan penyayang berganti menjadi seseorang yang haus dengan kekuasaan dan kesenangan duniawi. Sangat disayangkan para penduduk percaya padanya, yang mereka tau kota mereka akan tetap berjalan baik ditangan walikota baru itu. Pemakaman walikota lama berjalan dengan lancar, semua sudah terencana. Seseorang yang berdiri di barisan terdepan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sepertinya akan banyak yang berubah setelah dia mulai memimpin.

Setelah beberapa bulan walikota yang baru menduduki singgah sananya, tindakan kriminal ada dimana-mana, salah satunya pembunuhan marak terjadi di kota tersebut, khususnya pembunuhan anak kecil yang setiap harinya menelan banyak korban. Mayat anak kecil itu sering ditemukan di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di pusat kota dengan keadaan mayat tidak utuh, banyak organ dalam yang hilang dan kebanyakan yang hilang adalah hati. Para penjaga keamanan seolah buta dan tuli saat insiden pembunuhan itu marak terjadi, mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan walikota. Begitulah, isi peraturan baru yang berlaku pada penjaga keamanan. Dan, jangan tanya siapa dalang dari semua itu. Jalan-jalan sekitar kota itu mulai sepi, diselimuti rasa ketakutan para penduduknya-khususnya anak kecil-. Tentu saja insiden itu tidak tersebar luas namun, kota yang mereka tempati sudah tidak aman lagi. Belum lagi gadis-gadis perawan hilang dengan tiba-tiba, dan berakhir gadis tersebut menjadi gila namun ada juga yang beralhir seperti anak kecil, terbunuh dengan mayat yang tidak utuh. Semua motif kejahatan tersebut rapi, seperti sudah terencanakan dan diikut campuri pemerintah. Tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan motif tersebut, pengawal kerajaanpun bungkam saat ditanyai tebtang insiden terdebut.

Tiga tahun, kota itu sudah menjadi kota mati. Bau busuk ada dimana-mana, banyak anjing liar atau serigala berkeliaran. Tak ayal membuat orang yang melewati kota tersebut ketakutan dan langsung pergi, bahkan sebelum menginjakan kakinya di sana. Berita sudah tersebar luas, isu-isu miringpun tak bisa ditanggulangi. Penguasa kota itu adalah orang yang mengutamakan kesenangannya daripada penduduknya, tentu saja tidak peduli. Banyak yang menyebut kota itu sebagai _kota tidur,_ dikarnakan kepemimpinan kota tersebut seperti sedang tertidur atau _mati_ yang sampai akhirnya kota itu menjadi kota mati. Semuanya akan berakhir pada saatnya, karma masih berlaku di muka bumi ini.

Di saat semua orang tertidur dalam mimpi buruknya, kobaran api mulai membesar dan merambat cepat kearah bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya, seakan-akan api itu ingin menelan kota tersebut secepatnya. Lima, empat, tujuh-tidak- sepuluh, entah berapa banyak bangunan yang sudah terbakar, semuanya bergerak begitu cepat. Sampai akhirnya api itu mulai membakar kerajaan tempat walikota itu berada. Semua terlihat seperti sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. Terbakarnya seluruh kota itu dalam satu malam, ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Mungkinkah ini karma yang diberikan-Nya? Bukankah ini mengerikan?

 _Kebakaran besar telah terjadi di kota itu dan menelan apa saja yang ia lewati. Semuanya hangus terbakar. Tentu saja ini sangat mengerikan, apalagi terjadi dalam satu malam. Semua telah habis dan akan habis, tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali bangunan yang terlalu kokoh tetap berdiri walaupun hanya puing-puing yang berdiri._

Kota itu lebih buruk daripada yang dulu pernah terjadi. Bangunan-bangunan yang hangus terbakar langsung menghiasi pemandangan saat pertama kali menatapnya, bau yang ditimbulkannya juga menyengat karena tidak sedikit rumah yang masih memakai kayu untuk pondasinya ikut terbakar. Kira-kira tak ada orang yang selamat dalam tragedi tersebut, hampir semuanya terbunuh karena busung lapar atau hukuman yang dijatuhkan walikota pada mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tellus Dormit**_

 _ **Et Liberi in Diem Faciunt**_

 _ **Numquam Extinguunt**_

 _ **Ne Expergisci Possint**_

 _ **-##-**_

 _ **The Kingdom Sleeps**_

 _ **And The Children Sacrify Theirselves Day by Day**_

 _ **Until They Extinguish,**_

 _ **And They Never Awake.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak tragedi tersebut. Tumbuhan merambat dan lumut mulai menghiasi dinding-dinding yang masih berdiri kokoh setelah insiden pembakaran pada kota tersebut. Hewan-hewan melatahpun akan banyak ditemukan di sekitar puing-puing bangunan. Semuanya terlihat menenangkan setelah insiden itu, kota itu kembali hijau walau dalam arti yang lain.

Terlihat seseorang turun dari kereta kudanya. Ramput merah mudanya berkibar dengan indahnya, rok warna putihnyapun ikut bergoyang di saat angin sedikit berhembus kencang. Dia terlihat menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Manik indahnya mulai muncul dan manik itu mulai menelisik semua sudut kota itu, bukan semuanya lebih tepatnya yang bisa dipandangnya saja. Wanita itu sedikit merapikan kemeja berwarna _cream_ yang sedikit kusut dan rok selututnya. Akhirnya ia bisa menepati janji pada pemuda _itu_ walaupun di saat yang _buruk_ , mungkin _sangat buruk_.

Setelah beberapa menit dia berdiri di sana, dia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri puing-puing bangunan yang merupakan saksi bisu kisah cintanya. Cintanya terhadap anak seorang kuli bangunan di kota ini, cinta pertamanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa miris mengingat tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya siap tumpah kapanpun ia mau.

Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi tadi. Berjalan menunduk sambil meremas tangannya menahan sakit yang berada di dalam hatinya. Ia mengingat _nya_ , sangat mengingat _nya_ dengan jelas. Sejenak ia mengumpat pada pamannya yang sudah di alam baka itu, pamannya yang jelas-jelas melakukan semua ini. Menghancurkan kota yang dulunya indah, damai, dan makmur itu. Dia benci pada pamannya, sangat benci. Terlihat beberapa air matanya mulai menuruni pipi putihnya. Kepalanya pusing jika harus mengingat sesuatu yang ia sendiri menguburnya.

 _Grep_

Terlihat seseorang sedang memeluk wanita yang baru saja berumur 22 tahun itu. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, wanita yang memeluknya itu berkata, "Jangan bersedih tuan putri, relakan saja _dia,_ " wanita itu mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut, "dia sudah tidak berada di dunia ini, Tuan Putri."

Wanita yang dipanggil tuan putri itupun sekejap menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, dan air matanya turun dengan deras. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"...Sasu-ke...-kun..." sebuah nama terdengar dari isaknya. _Sasuke_ , nama yang bagus untuk seorang anak dari kuli bangunan. Dia-Sakura- menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan wanita yabg bernama Hinata tersebut, pengawalnya. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap surai merah muda yang ada dipelukannya. Entah apa arti senyumannya, tapi yang sedang ia rasakan adalah senang yang luar biasa. Hinata memejamkan matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, menenggelamkan hidungnya di surai merah muda itu.

" _Semua punya hal yang disukai, ingat itu,_ "gumam Hinata pelan. Ia menrembunyikan seringainya dibalik surai milik _Tuan Putri_ nya ini.

.

.

.

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omnia Dividit**_

 _ **Tragoedia Coram**_

 _ **Amandum Quae**_

 _ **-##-**_

 _ **This Tragedy Destroys,**_

 _ **In Front of Them,**_

 _ **Every Beloved Things.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

.

.

.

Sudah hampir malam, Sakura dan Hinata berhenti di pusat kota tersebut. Berjongkok didepan patung daun-yang melambangkan keadaan kota ini- menaruh sebuket bunga yang tadi ia bawa dan memanjatkan do'a yang diperuntukan pada semua korban yang ada di tragedi tersebut. Iris _emerland_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca lagi yang entah keberapa kalinya, dan sebelum air mata itu turun seseorang telah mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tuan Putri," ujar Hinata dengan senyumannya.

Bukannya menanggapi dengan perkataan, Sakura sudah berhambur dalam pelukan wanita beriris _amesthy_ itu. Dia menangis lagi dalam pelukan Hinata dan Hinata mengusap punggungnya lembut. _Byakugan_ nya aktif saat ia melihat siluet hitam di tepi kolam ikan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Ia samar-samar mendengar Sakura bergumam di dadanya.

" _...dia adalah pemuda yang baik...Sasu...sudah 24 tahun...aku...menyayanginya, mencintainya segenap hatiku...sudah tiada,_ " gumaman tidak jelas itu dengan setia ia dengarkan. _Byakugan_ nya masih aktif dan ia bersiaga jika ada musuh yang menyerang mereka saat ini juga. Ia tidak ingin _Tuan Putri_ nya celaka.

Seketika angin berhembus dengan cukup keras, hawa di sekitarpun berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Bulu kudunya mulai meremang, ingin sekali ia menjerit jika ia sekarang ketakutan tapi profesional, dia harus profesional. Tiba-tiba, " _Aku melihatmu, kau mempunyai mata yang indah. Kau mempunyai penglihatan yang bagus, Hyuuga,_ " suara berat terdengar dari telinga kirinya. Sekejap ia molehkan kepalanya, _tidak ada apa-apa_.

Saat ia hendak berdiri, suara itu kembali muncul. " _Tolong jaga Sakura, ia belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Jika aku sudah bangkit melihatnya terluka, yang akan aku buru adalah kau._ "

"Kenapa aku? Dan apa maksudmu dengan _bangkit_? Apa yang kau tau tentang tragedi sepuluh tahun silam?" Hinata menimpali suara tersebut. Ia tidak takut lagi, sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap profesional, walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan jawaban pemuda tersebut. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya menunggu jawaban dan tatapannya jatuh dalam _emerland_ milik Sakura. Sejak kapan Sakura memandanginya?

"Hinata?" Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Hinata yang masih mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya. Sakura hendak berdiri, dan Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan, membawa Sakura ke arah kereta kuda yang masih setia di tempat semula.

" _Karna kau juga mencintai Sakura, walaupun kau tidak bisa bersatu dengannya. Ya, tidak bisa karena Sakura hanya miliku seorang. Aku sangat senang dengan hal itu. Dan, apa maksud dari kata 'bangkit'ku tadi, abaikan kata itu. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir, cari taulah sendiri. Oh, asal kau tau...aku yang melakukannya. Membakar. Bukankah kau cukup pintar mengartikannya bukan,_ " suara itu mulai muncul dari kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tau siapa pelakunya dan apa tujuannya, dari apa yang diceritakan Sakura, itu sudah jelas semua. Berbagai kronologi terjadinya tragedi sepuluh tahun silam. Ini sebuah misteri untuknya dan duka untuk Sakura. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Sakura bersamanya memecahkan misteri tragedi sepuluh tahun silam. Pasti terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi ia juga sedih dengan kenyataan yang diucapkan suara itu. Dirinya dan Sakura tidak mungkin bersatu.

Sebuah siluet hitam muncul di tepi kolam ikan. Terlihat ia sedang tersenyum, senyuman itu terlihat menakutkan. Rambut emonya bergoyang-goyang searah angin yang meniupnya. Siluet hitam itu bergerak mendekati kereta kuda tersebut. Terlihat jelas di _amesthy_ milik Hinata, siluet hitam itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut emo. _Onyx_ nya dengan _amesthy_ milik Hinata bertatapan sejenak dan setelah itu pemuda itu hilang yang sebelumnya ia sempat menyeringai dan bergumam, " _Besok pagi. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu. Aku akan kembali dan bisa bersama Sakura._ "

.

.

.

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et Nocte Perpetua**_

 _ **Ehem Vel Vera Visione**_

 _ **Par Oram Videbo Te**_

 _ **Mane Tempu Expergiscendi**_

 _ **-##-**_

 _ **And in This Never-Ending Night,**_

 _ **Look There, The Real Vision**_

 _ **On The Edge; I Will See You**_

 _ **And The Next Morning The Time Will Awake.**_

 _ **-#Somnus Nemoris#-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esok adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Bertunangan dengan saudagar kaya raya bukanlah impiannya. Menjadi putri sungguh hal yang menyakitkan, semua hal akan dibatasi dan kau akan merasakan penjara mewah jika menjadi putri. Jangan ambil kata mewahnya, tapi ambilah kata penjara. Bukankah manusia pada umumnya tidak menyukai dipenjara? Jika ia suka, namanya gila itu. Ia sungguh merasa terkekang di dalam kerajaannya, teman yang ia punya di kerajaan hanyalah Hinata saja. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena dia adalah seorang putri dan juga keponakan walikota Konoha yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di pusat kota. Sebenarnya tadi ia juga melihat siluet hitam saat di kota itu walau samar, dan ia juga mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Pastinya bukan pamannya, karena ia yakin betul bukan dia. Terus siapa?

Selama perjalanan Sakura berpikir dan mengingat siapa pemilik suara tadi. Seketika ia teringat saat dia mengambil surat yang ada ditasnya. Bukankah itu suara milik Sasuke? Sasuke?! Sakura membelalakan matanya. Bukankah tidak ada yang selamat dalam peristiwa tersebut?

Sakura memandang Hinata yang memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Hinata tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Sakura menyentuh tangan Hinata, dan seperti yang Sakura duga. Hinata terkaget. Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti ini tentu saja gelagapan dengan wajah memerah. Sakura tahu betul jika pengawalnya ini menyukainya. Tapi apadaya, meraka tidak mungkin bersatu.

"Hinata?" Sakura membuka suaranya setelah mereka terdiam sejenak, "ada apa?" Tambah Sakura saat melihat Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Hinata meremas jarinya sampai berwarna merah, ia selalu gugup disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Oh, syukurlah. Jika ada sesuatu jangan sungkan bertanya atau bercerita," ucap Sakura riang, ingat Sakura adalah orang yang pintar memendam perasaannya. Setelah melihat Hinata mengangguk, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. _Diary Book_. Dia memegang bulpenya dan mulai menuliskan kata demi kata di tiap baris buku itu.

 _Hai diary-ku, tadi aku mendengar suara Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi..._

Tiba-tiba bulu kudunya meremang dan hawa dingin mulai mengelilinginya. " _Kau tidak percaya kalau itu aku?_ " Sakura menggenggam erat bulpennya, suara itu. Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sakura mulai menulis lagi dengan tangan bergetar, sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis.

 _Tidak mungkin, itu suara Sasuke-kun. Dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Aku, aku...aku entahlah, bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan perasaan ini. Aku benar-benar bingung. Suaranya berubah dari yang aku ingat terakhir kali, lebih berat dan dalam. Dan aku menyukainya._

" _Benarkah itu? Menurutmu suaraku bagaimana?_ " suara itu kembali terdengar. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menulis lagi tapi bukan di tempat tadi, dia menulisnya di lembar paling belakang buku ini.

 _Kau ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa?_

" _Kau meragukanku?...sudah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Aku akan menghilang jika sudah melewati perbatasan, kau tahu aku terkurung di kota itu sendiri. Dan yang lainnya? Kau tanya pada Hinata saja, dia mungkin bisa membantumu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura. Ingat aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun,_ " Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit panik saat mengetahui kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Sakura hampir melewati perbatasan. Sakura memandang Hinata, hawa dingin sudah berangsur-angsur hilang. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan bersenandung-ria di dalam kereta kuda sampai ia tiba di kota Uzushio. Sasuke sudah hilang sesaat setelahnya ia terkekeh, mungkin ia pikir Sakura akan marah jika dia memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi rasanya tidak.

 _Terima Kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun harus melepaskan kekuasaanku di kerajaan. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, cepatlah kembali dan tinggal bersamaku lagi._

Sakura kembali memandang tulisan yang ada dibukunya, ia tak tahu suara itu hanya ilusi ataupun nyata tapi, suara itu membuatnya senang walaupun dia tidak melihat wujudnya. Sakura tersenyum gentir, diremasnya surat yang tadi belum ia masukan ke dalam tasnya. Hal ini membuatnya sakit dan kecewa. Sejenak ia mengela napas panjang, dia hampir saja menangis lagi, entah kesekian kalinya. Hari ini dia sudah merasa cukup untuk meluapkan rasa sedihnya melewati air mata. Sudah, yang terpenting ia harus percaya suara itu walaupun entah suara itu ilusi ataupun nyata. Tentang urusan pertunangan, ia bisa mengaturnya. Ya, dia bisa. Hanya butuh akal, ia-mungkin-bisa membatalkan pertunangannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan kembali bersenandung. Biarkan yang menjadi beban pikirannya, ia lenyapkan dulu. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia berusaha. Ya, semuanya. Termasuk Sasuke, ia akan menunggu pemuda itu dan akan tetap mencintainya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END(?)**_

 **A/N :**

Bosan mau ngapain, lagipula **Stand by Me!** masih macet idenya. Wkwkwk, fic ini juga terinspirasi dari _Final Fantasy_ tapi cuman lagunya saja, **Somnus Nemoris** by **Yoko Shimomura** soundtrack _Final Fantasy Versus XIII_. Entah seberapa sukanya aku sama _Final Fantasy_. Ya, walaupun aku tidak mengikuti gamenya /Ditabok. Kalau Translatannya salah, aku ga tau. Aku copas dari Youtube. Dan, kalau ada yang melenceng dari liriknya. Gomen TvT. Kalau ada yang mau nyaranin Summary sangat diterima, aku ga bisa bikin summary. He he he. Kalau kependekan, ya maap. Dan untuk Hinata, gpp ya sekali-kali.

Sudah segini aja, ga enak kalau panjang-panjang. Masalah Typo, gomen TvT. Typo masih belum punah, bung. Terima Kasih yang udah baca sampai sini :'v

 _Mind to Review?_

Yoriko Yakochidan.


End file.
